O lado positivo
by Pisck
Summary: Tudo tem seu lado positivo. e ela ainda esta tentando achar o seu naquela confusão.
1. TRAILER

**TRAILER**

**COM O FINAL DO ENSINO MÉDIO, SÓ UMA COISA SERVE**

- FESTA!

- meu Deus, às vezes eu realmente tenho medo de você.

- eu te assusto?

- não, seus hormônios.

**MAS ELA NÃO ESTAVA ACOSTUMADA...**

- você sabe qual é o índice de coisas estranhas que acontece nessas festas?

- cala a boca. È a ultima festa do ensino médio. Por favor, uma festa não destruirá seu futuro promissor e almejado.

- tem a festa de formatura. Eu juro que eu vou nessa.

- qual? Aquela que vão todos os pais e que só serve uísque e tem musica de novela mexicana dos anos 80?To contando que alguém embebede Tsunade.

**COM AQUELE TIPO DE FESTAS**

- essa festa esta doida.

- Ino, para de dançar, não tem musica.

- tuz, tuz, tuz. Na minha cabeça tem varias. È o não é a musica do capeta.

**MAS JÁ QUE ESTAVA LÁ, QUE FOSSE PARA APROVEITAR**

- ok, já que estou no inferno, é melhor abraçar o capeta de uma vez.

- vira, vira, vira, vira!

**MAS SE O ARREPENDIENTO MATASSE...**

- eu acordei na casa de Sasuke sem roupa, com uma poça de sangue nas minhas pernas e eu não me lembro de nada. O que eu faço?

- oh meu Deus, você perdeu a virgindade.

- INO

- Oh meu Deus, e com o Sasuke.

**ESTAVA TUDO PERDIDO**

- Hinata-sama, você esta grávida? ...Quem é o pai?

- eu não sei

**E ELA SO CONSEGUIA VER O LADO NEGATIVO**

- eu perdi minha virgindade com um cara que eu não sei quem é, estou grávida do indivíduo, fui expulsa de casa, não tenho onde fica, estou sem futuro. Já estou até me vendo morando de baixo da ponte sem ensino superior, fazendo pra janta sopa de barro para o meu filho órfã de pai.

- calma tudo tem seu lado positivo.

- qual é o meu?

- eu ainda não sei, mas vou encontrar.

**E ENCONTRA O PAI DO SEU FILHO**

- e-e-eu q-que

- fala de uma vez garota.

- eu quero saber se você transou comigo na festa do seu irmão. pronto falei!

- hã?

**MAS TINHA QUE SER LOGO ELE**

- deu positivo.

- positivo o que?

- o filho é meu, sua imbecil.

**COM TODO SEU CHARME**

- Você é tão linda. Eu poderia te olhar para sempre.

- I-Itachi.

**GROSSERIA**

- Itachi, eu estou com desejo de comer uvas.

- a chave do carro esta na mesinha da sala. Agora me deixa dormi.

**E SEU JEITO AUTORITARIO**

-seu pai esta me processando por pedofilia.

- não acredito.

- agente vai ter que se casar.

**MAS TUDO TEM SEU LADO POSITIVO**

- você esta casada com o dono do maior banco do Japão, que vive saindo nas revistas mais badaladas, que morre de ciúmes de você e que esta, completamente apaixonado por você, e é claro você por ele.

- esqueci de alguma coisa?

- acho que não.

**SO BASTA PROCURAR**

- espero que seja importante, estou no meio de uma reunião.

- a bolsa estourou.

- por favor, diga que é uma que eu possa comprar na primeira loja da Dolce&Gabana?

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

**EM BREVE.**

* * *

><p>Hey, acho que esse trailer fico grande. Mas enfim!<p>

Uma nova fic, mas essa é uma pequena, tem uns 6 capitulozinhos. Vc podem me matar por que de Yin Yang, mas cara eu to com um bloqueio enorme com essa fic, deus me Livre e minha cabeça ta cheia de fic e como eu não quero começar um projeto grande pq da escola ( e eu ainda quero descobri qem foi o infeliz que disse que o 3º ano era mole) eu vou começar essa que é uma fic leve e se eu conseguir engraçada tb. A yin yang não esta em hiatus, assim que eu fazer um capitulo decente eu posto.

PISCK :)

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Primeira vez

**CAPITULO UM**

* * *

><p>A porta foi escancarada dando passagem às duas jovens que entravam as pressas.<p>

- eu já disse que não.

- por quê? Se você me der um motivo eu juro que paro agora.

A garota de olhos perolizados revirou os olhos novamente – pela décima vez desde que aquele assunto tinha iniciado. E já fazia 10 minutos.

- Hinata, por favor, pelo nome da nossa amizade de gerações, eu imploro. Só dessa vez. – a loira bateu o pé fazendo birra.

- Ino, será que não da pra perceber que eu não gosto desse tipo festas? – argumentou a morena frustrada com a falta de compreensão da amiga – eu te conheço a 3 anos e você já me viu numa festa dessas?

A loira solta um grunhido irritadíssimo. Hinata subiu as escadas batendo fortes os pés nos degraus para mostra que estava decidida a passar a noite em casa.

- eu vou ficar em casa assistindo Rei Leão com pipoca ponto final. Fecha a porta quando sair – a morena teve que gritar ao acrescentar a ultima frase pela distancia que estava.

Típico. Claro.

Mas não hoje, Ino estava decidida a arrastar Hyuuga Hinata para aquela festa. Nem que fosse pelo cansaço. Ah, hoje ela ia vencer.

A 3 anos Ino conhecia Hinata. Uma garota estrangeira e caloura, sozinha acabaram fazendo amizade com Hinata, não era a melhor opção, mas a única que tinha e o medo de ficar sozinha fez Ino se aproximar da morena. E com o tempo a loira se afeiçoou, brigou, defendeu a primogênita.

No primeiro ano era tudo uma grande indústria, onde os calouros eram os novos robôs que acabaram de sair da fabrica e a única coisa que servia era pra estudar, estudar... e satisfazer a vontade dos mais velhos sem coração que aterrorizava os nerds... e, a todos que fossem calouro na verdade. _Clichê_, tão filme americano. E por ser somente uns calouros que eles não eram convidados para as festas (a não ser que tivesse um namorado que fosse do ultimo ano).

Então veio o segundo, onde ninguém precisava pagar/pegar/limpar/fazer nada a ninguém e Ino e Hinata se sentir mais segura para ir a cantina comer como verdadeiras Barney's Simpson, coçar a bunda como mulher das cavernas sem que alguém toca-se a campainha para "start escravidão". E principalmente veio as festas, não era constante ainda, mas uma ou duas em um semestre Ino conseguia se meter, sem Hinata e claro que preferia bancar a cachorra puritana e ficava em casa vendo filme.

Quando finalmente veio o terceiro ano, veio no mesmo pacote a alegria de Ino e a maldição de Hinata – que não aguentava, mas inventar desculpas para não acompanhar Ino em suas festas hormonais-, era mais preocupante estudar para ser aceita em Harvard, onde iria estudar Arquitetura. E então passou o ultimo ano colegial onde Hinata não conheceu os prazeres da adolescência e Ino conhecendo todos eles.

Na clara e conceituada opinião de Ino, Hinata era romântica de mais, carinhosa de mais, virgem de mais, mulherzinha de mais e aquilo não podia durar muito tempo, afinal de contas era pra perde isso tudo que o Ensino Médio existia não é? Então dessa noite não podia passar, afinal de contas era a ultima festa do Ensino Médio. E ele tinha acabo há exatos 30 minutos.

- Eu não entendo uma coisa. Você vai sentar e esperar seu príncipe ou preferi deitar e dormi? – começou a loira assim que entro no quarto vendo a tempo Hinata jogar a mochila no chão e se jogar na cama.

- Ino, você já me viu alguma vez em algumas dessas festas? NÃO. Então por favor, não começa.

- caralho, como você é depressiva, você tem certeza que você é uma adolescente? MEU DEUS, HINATA, SERÁ QUE VOCÊ TEM HORMONIOS?

- é, acho que não. Foi tudo pra você na nossa convivência. – a morena sentou na beira da cama indignada – como você passa de ano?

- outhc, como você é mal. O ginásio não é só para aprender sobre geometria e seus tamanhos

Alguém realmente tinha que explicar como ela tinha terminado o colegial.

- se aprende mais o que então?

Ino sentou ao lado da amiga frustrada.

- infelizmente você não descobriu. – a loira soltou o ar pela boca, indignada como alguém recusa uma festa. – vai ser divertido, vai ser na casa do Sasuke.

- e daí? – retrucou confusa fazendo a amiga contorcer o rosto em desgosto.

Obvio. Hinata não ia ceder por um detalhe que para ela é tão banal, mas que para muitas garotas fazia toda a diferença. Ora, era Uchiha Sasuke e...bom, pra Hinata não era nada a mas além do Uchiha sasuke.

- ele nunca deu uma festa na sua casa, e...sei lá, vai ser foda.

- isso significa: um antro que adolescente cheio de hormônio que querem liberar com o primeiro sexo oposto que encontrar.

- nossa como você é velha, quantos filhos você tem?

- arg, Ino. Você ta me tirando do serio com esse seu papo "sou adolescente virgem que acabou de sair do ensino médio"

- olha, ela esta confessando.

- INO

- o que? Não foi que comecei a falar da sua virgindade ok.

- Que seja. Mas eu ainda não vou para uma festa que só tem gente que se droga, bebe e tem relações sexuais – "_não necessariamente nessa ordem_" Hinata completou em pensamento.

- que blasfêmia. E pare de falar como se fosse minha mãe, ta com medo de falar SEXO – deu ênfase no sexo. – pode deixar ele não vai te deixar menos virgem.

- blasfêmia? – a garota riu, ignorando o resto da frase.

- é Hinata você sabe o que é.

- e eu sei. Mas desde quando você fala com esse vocabulário? Quando que você evoluiu e eu não estava para cantar parabéns?

- agora, vai dar uma de engraçadinha? Quando eu to' nervosa eu falo essas palavras que você murmura quando a gente briga – o que era, sempre pelo mesmo motivo.

- eu não murmuro.

- não? Então espero que não seja um gemido, porque olha...

- são exclamações em baixo tom para não insultar a sua pessoal amada.

- Garota, eu quero te jogar algo, você pode me arranjar? Pode ser pontuda, não tem problemas. Eu não quero te matar, so machucar gravemente. Sei lá, furar um olho quem sabe...

- vai à merda.

- olha, a "_garota-que-não-murmura-e-nem-geme-so-fala-exclamações_" xinga também. Vou acrescer isso na próxima.

- Ino, some do meu quarto.

- Não Hinata, não hoje. Eu vou ficar aqui até você ceder.

E aquilo surpreendeu a morena, que não tinha reparo mais àquela discussão já tinha passado de 25 minutos, e nunca em todos esses milênios de anos que se conheciam tinha ido mais que 7 minutos. A morena sabia que a loira sempre quis que ela fosse, mas odiava pensar em chegar atrasada e perder algo importante.

- você sabe qual é o índice de coisas estranhas que acontece nessas festas?

- ah, Jesus Cristo, isso é serio? – grunhiu a loira.

- claro. Isso é cientificamente comprovado. Isso significa muitos anos de estudo...

- cala a boca. È a ultima festa do ensino médio. Por favor, uma festa não destruirá seu futuro promissor e almejado.

- tem a festa de formatura. Eu juro que eu vou nessa.

-qual? Aquela que vão todos os pais e que só serve uísque e tem musica de novela mexicana dos anos 80?To contando que alguém embebede Tsunade. – riu – soube que ano passado ela deixou os formandos beber e fez Streep em cima da mesa, acredita?

- também fiquei. – deu os ombros em descaso. – você sabe que eu não sou uma boa companhia, eu nem bebo.

- não importa, você é minha melhor amiga, tem a obrigação Hinata.

A primogênita ficou em silencio buscando algo mais a falar, sabia que não adiantava levar Ino a outro tipo de conversa ela iria bater na mesma tecla. Só bastava convencer que era melhor ir sozinha.

A Hyuuga suspirou cansada e amansou a voz numa ultima tentativa antes de mandar Ino ir à merda.

- eu so não sou igual a você Ino, entenda. Pela ultima vez.

- se não for pela maldita casa do Sasuke, nem pela maldita festa, nem pelo maldito divertimento, seja por mim. Poxa, amiga a gente nunca foi numa festa dessas juntas eu não queria que você fosse para Harvard sem essa experiência, sem me diverti com você – vendo os olhos da amiga amolecer ela então se preparou paro o xeque-mate – por favor, me dê mais essa lembranças de nos juntas, quando você for para Harvard e so isso que eu terei de você. E quando você voltar uma arquiteta importante, não vai ter tempo pra isso. Por favor.

_Touché_.

CHANTAGEM EMOCIONAL.

Como ela nunca tinha pensado nisso antes? Como era jumenta, idiota, mula, energúmeno – e lá estava falando ela outra palavra quer Hinata falava quando "fazia exclamações". Oras, era Hinata, a sentimental, o que além de chantagem emocional de uma amiga desesperada ia funcionar? Era tão obvio que ela queria se bater por não ter pensado nisso antes.

- se...hipoteticamente falando, eu aceitar ir, eu não preciso beber, fuma e transar né?

- eu não penso em hipóteses, são as minhas regras. Ai – ela gemeu quando sentiu um beliscão no braço – ta bom, hipoteticamente falando... sim.

- ok, eu vou – se jogou de costas na cama se dando por vencida tapando em seguida seus ouvidos por causa dos gritos de Ino. Sutil como uma porta, ela se jogou na cama fazendo o corpo de Hinata quicar na cama.

- vai ser inesquecível. – disse uma loira euforia para depois voltar a pular na cama.

Então porque, ela sentia que não seria de uma forma boa?

* * *

><p>Já era não sei lá quantas vezes que Hinata fechava os olhos e se controlava para não respirar fundo. Aquele vestido era tão apertado que ela tinha certeza que se ela respirasse fundo, ou talvez dobra-se um pouco a coluna, ele ia se rasga em pedaços tão pequenos que nem o Christian Dior ia dar jeito. O que ela podia fazer? Segundo Ino, ela estava sexy.<p>

O vestido era de um vermelho sangue que realçava sua pele, tomara-que-caia justo e liso. Simples. De fato era lindo e caberia perfeitamente em Hinata, se ela tivesse 12 anos, não 17.

Segunda a própria morena ela parecia uma puta que estava desesperada por homem, e ela não é assim. Mas quem deixou ela se deixar convencer a vim naquela festa? Ela nunca foi a nenhuma festa, - claro que ela saia, mas nunca naquilo - então por que logo essa tal festa? Ah, mas Hinata sabia de cor e de trás para frente.

O SEU MALDITO CORAÇÃO MOLE.

Claro. Só foi à traíra de a sua querida amiga começar a falar que ela teria que ir para longe e que iam ficar sem se ver por muitos longos anos que a morena amoleceu e caiu na cena de quinta mal interpretada pela amiga.

QUE SE DANEM OS ANOS DE DISTANCIA.

Pelo menos ela estaria salva, daquele antro de macumba sexual que pessoas em abstinência sexual de 60 anos se satisfariam ali. Bem ali no meio de dois garotos que disputam a boca de uma garota que parecia adotar álcool desde a mamadeira. Ou talvez... Ali onde Hinata ainda não sabia o que era se eram um casal, dois homens, ou talvez somente mais um bêbado... ou talvez três pois ali tinha muitos braços para duas pessoas normais.

Hinata voltou a andar sem se importa, talvez fosse _Brahma e cia_.

A morena se jogou no sofá vazio da casa de Sasuke e se controlou novamente para não suspirar "_não suspire, não suspire_", ela repetia isso constantemente e parecia estar funcionando já que ainda não estava pelada.

- FESTA

Um vulto loiro passou na frente da Hyuuga e se jogou no sofá, fazendo a morena tomar um susto.

- mas que mer... INO – ralhou a morena irritada.

- Hinatinha, você não esta se divertindo.

- Jura? E você chegou a esse resultado pela minha cara ou pelo nível do meu humor contagiante?

- Você precisa beber – dito isso a loira enfio na cara de Hinata uma garrafa de vodka vazia. - Beba

- não bebo ar, desculpe - falou com escárnio dando um tapa na mão de Ino quando ela enfiou mas a garrafa vazia no seu rosto fazendo a garrafa cair no seu colo.

Ino pegou com pressa a garrafa de vodka do colo da morena e colocou na boca, mas quando não sentiu o liquido vim, ao invés de desistir Ino virou a garrafa de cabeça para baixo e dava tapas no fundo parecendo irritada.

- meu Deus, às vezes eu realmente tenho medo de você. – dado a cena, a morena não conseguiu conter a risada

- eu te assusto?

- não, seus hormônios.

A loira ficou olhando para cara da amiga sem entender.

- sabe Ino, quando se bebe muito o conteúdo dentro dessa garrafa ela tem que chegar ao seu fim. E infelizmente esse chegou ao fim.

- hã? – confusa Ino chegou mais perto de Hinata como se ainda pudesse ouvi-la. – falou alguma coisa?

- essa festa esta doida – um gritante Kika chegou. – Hinatinha, você veeeeeeeeeeio? – a voz arrastada de Kiba fez Hinata quase suspirar – quase. Pois já era a 4ª vez que ele a via e sempre fazia a mesma pergunta.

- Kiba-baby – Naruto surgiu saltitante e pulou em cima de Kiba dando um beijo no seu rosto.

- sai Naruto, o que você quer 'ta murcho porra!

Kiba empurrou o loiro que caiu em cima das garotas, fazendo Ino gritar e Hinata empura-lo para o chão estressada.

- ah, Oiiiiie Hinatinha. Tudo bem? – o bafo de Naruto quase desfaleceu a morena.

E a morena se perguntou se era coisa de bêbado colocar tudo no diminutivo.

- hum. – murmurou a garota, sem conseguir pensar em algo a mais diante te daquele cheiro.

- alguém viu uma linda sereia de cabelos "_rosita_" – Naruto se esforçava para olhar por toda a casa.

- sereias estão no mar Naruto.

- mar? A gente tava falando de mar? Mas não era da Sakura? – o garoto perguntou confuso.

- talvez sim – respondeu a garota totalmente entediada.

- caralho, você é muito inteligente. Você percebeu uma coisa que eu nem tava falando antes que eu perceber que estava pensando. Entendeu?

- ah, claro. Entendi.

O loiro se jogou em cima de Kiba que tinha sentado perto da morena – perto de mais – e gritou:

- ESSA GRACINHA TÁ SOZINHA?

- NARUTO PARA DE DAR EM CIMA DE PORRA! JÁ É A 5ª VEZ! EU VOU TE DAR UM SOCO QUE SUA CARA VAI VIRAR 360°.

Então Kiba se levantou, empurrando Hinata no ato que inclinou mais o corpo no sofá e derrubando Naruto.

O loiro reclamou algo ilegível e saiu engatinhando fazendo o mesmo percurso que Kiba tinha feito segundo antes.

- bêbados – bufou a morena procurando Ino. – mas cadê ela?

Para a surpresa da morena a loira estava em cima da mesa de madeira dançando no que talvez ela achasse sexy, mas parecia que ela estava tendo algum ataque epilético.

- Ino desce daí. Para de dançar assim – a morena sacudiu a mão para ela num gesto estranho - Ino, para de dançar, não tem musica.

E isso por culpa das 2 horas que ia se adentrando pela madrugada é que pela lei que proibia musica alta.

É, fazia 7 horas que ela estava naquele inferno. e... BINGO. Sem álcool.

7 horas que ela conversou com seus ex-colegas e relembrou seu namoro com Naruto que a trocou pela Sakura – que vivia traindo apesar de jurar amá-la -, seu quase-namoro com Sai que a trocou por um, GAY –a garota já estava conformada com seu fracasso em relacionamentos, então Ino podia falar o que quiser, mas no final das contas a culpa não era de toda sua por ela ainda ser virgem-. Isso tudo antes deles ficarem bêbados e tudo ficar pior.

- tuz, tuz, tuz. Na minha cabeça tem varias. É o não é a musica do capeta?

Gaara apareceu no campo de visão de Hinata que suspirou aliviada. "_Ops, meu vestido" _, receosa a morena passou a mão pelo curto vestido e conferiu esta tudo certo. Mas ao contrario do que pensou Gaara não foi até lá tirar a sua NAMORADA de cima da mesa, mas sim começar a cantar, passando por cima do ultimo argumento da morena.

INFELIZ!

- _This kicked im; Got your tongue tied in knots, I see; Spit it out; 'Cause I'm dying for company… _– o ruivo levantou as mãos para o alto como se tivesse clamando algo, em quanto rodava estranhamente. _- I can't take it, take it, take no more; Never felt like, felt like this before; Come on, get me, get me on the floor; DJ, what you, what you waiting for…_

Hinata começou a gargalhar quando Gaara começou a tentar passou, digamos assim mais ousados. Se ele tivesse sóbrio e visse como ele estava parecendo uma _Drag Queen_, ele se mataria lentamente.

Aquele definitivamente não era o Gaara. Não tão...mole.

- _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_ – a voz grossa e arrastada do ruivo só fez aquele momento ser mais trágico.

- Vodka? – a morena ouviu uma voz rouca atrás de si.

- não obrigada – sem se dar o trabalho pra ver quem era Hinata revirou os olhos.

- sabe você esta numa festa...

- no qual foi terminantemente obrigada a vim, que fique claro. Obrigada – esbravejou a morena, tirando os olhos do casal que dançava em cima da mesa e se virou para o dono da voz. E se arrependeu tão rápido quanto fez. –S-sasuke!

- ai, doeu Hinata – ele sorriu de lado. – não esta mais aqui quem ofereceu.

- Desculpe, e que eu não queria estar aqui... eu não gosto desse tipo de festa e bom isso e tudo tão idiota. – cuspiu as palavras indignada fazendo Sasuke ri.

- gostei da petulância Hinata. – ele colocou a mão no seu ombro sorrindo – mas sabe você esta numa festa e provavelmente só sairá daqui quando acabar se depender de Ino é claro. – ele deu os ombros – e você verá isso tudo aqui muito mais divertido com a ajuda do álcool.

- não gosto de saber que vou me embebedar e fazer algo que sóbria eu não faria.

- quem disse que fará?

- olha para o Gaara e me diz se ele agiria como uma _Drag Queen_ se estivesse sóbrio – apontou para o ruivo que ainda dança e cantava.

- definitivamente não – Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha o deixando na opinião de Hinata muito mais gato – mas essa é graça, o bêbado faz a festa.

- então porque não estar bêbado? – a morena questionou interessada.

- depois de alguns anos, seu estômago acostuma. – o Uchiha sorri presunçoso - Eu sei que você vai para Harvard e sem Ino, nunca mais pisara nesse tipo de festa. Quando novamente você poderá ficar bêbada?

- isso não me convence.

- a festa ficara muito mais apetitosa. – ao ver o rosto acusatório de Hinata o Uchiha mudou de estratégia – isso tudo – referindo as pessoas a sua volta – ficara menos idiota e muito mais divertido. Alem do mais amanha ninguém lembrara e nunca mais você os verá também, é assim que funciona.

Hinata mordeu os lábios em extrema duvida. ok, considere os pontos: você estará fora do controle. Bom, ela nunca tinha antes em toda a sua medíocre vida ficado fora do controle e é obvio que em Harvard ela não ia ousar a fazer algo parecido, era só uma única vez, só para dizer que fez algo de errado na adolescência e ela iria se diverti. Afinal, nunca mais veria ninguém e ela não ia ficar tão fora do controle assim iria? Lógico que não.

Ela tinha certeza que até bêbada ela tinha mais senso do que Ino.

- ok, já que estou no inferno, é melhor abraçar o capeta de uma vez.

Com um sorriso vitorioso e arrogante, o moreno deu a garrafa que esta cheia em suas mãos e esperou uma atitude da morena que olhava ainda em duvida. Cansado ele de esperar uma atitude ele disse firme:

- vire.

- espere, você promete que não vai me deixar fazer qualquer coisa que mais tarde envolva meu completo arrependimento?

- relaxa Hinata, apenas vire tudo.

- vira, vira, vira, vira! – ao ouvir a torcida de Ino em cima da mesa, a morena se perguntou se ela tinha ouvido, mas chegou a sabia a conclusão que ela devia achar que Hinata iria beber já que estava com uma garrafa de vodka na mão. Afinal de contas não era de todo um mal, já que até no estado em que encontrava Ino conseguiu ver o lógico.

Relaxada mesmo sem a promessa propriamente dita por Sasuke, a Hyugga virou com confiança a garrafa de uma vez, sua garganta reclamou do liquido amargo fazendo entornar um pouco pelo canto da boca que descia em filete. O liquido quente desceu rasgando sua garganta e ultima coisa que se lembrou daquela noite foi o Sasuke na metade da escada de braços abertos gritando algo como: "NÃO VAI SUBIR NINGUÉM!"

* * *

><p>O silencio da casa deixava tudo muito mais acolhedor. O banheiro no segundo andar era ainda o único lugar da casa que não foi limpo depois da grande farra feita pelos formandos pela empregada que não teve coragem de acorda a moça que ainda dormia. Mesmo com os insultos de sua falta de vergonha e libertinagem, preferiram deixar a moça dormi em paz, mas o dia passou e a pobre empregada achou que já estava virando falta de respeito, e ela devia sair de lar parar limpar aquela parte da casa, porque oras, ela ainda tinha que ir para casa.<p>

Mordicando os lábios com certo receio, a empregada bateu na porta do banheiro de leve e por falta de resposta suas batidas cresceram, e minutos depois eram murros.

O corpo adormecido da Hyuuga estava contorcido dentro de uma banheira.

A hyuuga já estava acordada quando as batidas começaram a soar como trovão. E aquilo estava doendo. Mas não conseguia abri os olhos por que a garota tinha a impressão que ia piorar.

Mas incrivelmente os trovões ficaram mais fortes.

- senhorita, você precisa ir. Já esta tarde.

Precisa ir? Aonde raios ela iria depois de estar na sua casa num dia de chuva?

Ao abris os olhos, a cabeça de Hinata girou mesmo estando deitada. E seus olhos por fim se acostumaram com aquela escuridão.

- mas que dor – choramingou.

Ao sentar com certa dificuldade, a moça percebeu que não estava na sua cama. Mas num banheiro. E aquele não era o seu banheiro.

- senhorita. Senhorita. Esta me ouvindo?

TUM. TUM.

- mas que... – com a mão na cabeça, ela se levantou se desnorteada a procura do interruptor tateando a parede.

- senhorita...

TUM. TUM.

Tinha um mostro batendo na sua cabeça e aquela voz de taquara rachada que não parava de gritar. Arg.

Ela queria falar algo. Mandar aquela mulher gritar no ouvido de uma puta louca que pocase sua cara em duas só por ouvir sua voz. Mas não encontrava sua voz.

Sua mão por fim encontrou o interruptor e sem ter condições de pensar ela ligou a luz. Erro. Sua visão ficou turva e ela quase caiu de cara no chão com a dor que aquilo provou aos seus olhos.

- droga, droga, droga. – choramingou novamente, coçando os olhos.

Cambaleando a Hyuuga se jogou na imensa pia de mármore branca que viu e se debruçou lavando o rosto. Ao menos a voz irritante tinha parado.

A água fria teve um efeito imediato, tendo a sensação que a dor tinha diminuído consideravelmente. Aproveitando o alivio a morena se olhou no espelho e se espantou quando viu suas olheiras destacadas, seus olhos vermelhos. Tentava se lembrar da noite anterior, mas não vinha nada, nada. E se esforçar para lembrar doía à cabeça.

Frustrada, ela se olhou novamente no espelho e foi ai que percebeu algo importante.

ELA ESTAVA NUA.

Hinata quase desmaiou de horror.

Passando a mão no corpo desesperada ela reconheceu a falta de tecido que devia estar ali, cobrindo seus seios e sua... Hinata sentiu seu coração parar, ao chega à parte inferior da coxa que estava descoberta a garota sentiu algo em sua pele, algo pastoso.

- não, não, não, por favor, não – seus olhos chorosos desceram até sua coxa e então ela pode ver perfeitamente, o liquido vermelho que sujava sua coxa. – calma Hinata pode ser só um machucado. Claro. É um machucado, tem que ser um maldito machucado. – rapidamente a Hyuuga apertava suas coxas a procurar de um machucado que desse fim ao seu desespero. Mas não encontrou nada. Num ultimo ato de desespero a garota encostou-se a pia e desceu sua mão até a entrada de sua cavidade, massageando levemente.

Fungou ao sentir certo desconforto naquela região, que denunciava que ela tinha feito sexo com um desconhecido.

UM COMPLETO DESCONHECIDO.

Ao se dar conta disso a morena olhou ao redor tentando lembrar-se de quem era aquele banheiro

- Meu Deus, eu tive minha primeira vez num banheiro – horrorizada ela fungou novamente.

Talvez seja de Kiba ou Naruto, qualquer um que conhecesse, talvez, so talvez, seria melhor. A quem ela tava querendo enganar? Ela teve sua primeira vez e ao menos se lembrava como foi. Não era assim que imaginava. Ela nunca fantasiou sua primeira vez, mas nunca imaginou que acabaria assim, dentro de um banheiro e pior, com um desconhecido.

Ao se dar conta que a qualquer momento alguém poderia abrir aquela porta e descobri-la naquela situação. A morena rapidamente procurou suas roupas no chão e vestiu com certa dificuldade pelo tamanho do vestido e demorou um pouco para achar os sapatos que estava dentro da banheira – onde pode ver uma pequena poça de sangue aonde só de olhar deu vertigem na moça.

Correndo sem ao menos colocar os sapatos Hinata desceu as escadas e acabou encontrando a empregada que parecia estar assustada pelo estado da garota.

- você esta bem senhorita? – disse a empregada assustada.

- você poderia me dizer que horas são?

- 9 horas.

- Graças a Deus, ainda é manha. Meu pai nem deve ter sentido minha falta.

- não senhorita. São 9 horas da noite.

- O QUE? – o grito fino a Hyuuga fez a empregada pular. – que dia é hoje? – sem perceber a morena balançava a pobre empregada assustando-a. – fale.

POR FAVOR, QUE EU NÃO TENHA DORMIDO 3 DIAS, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR...

- s-sabado.

Pela primeira vez desde que acordou o aliviou tomou conta da primogênita que sorriu. E se envergonhou em seguida pela cena que tinha terminado de fazer.

- me desculpe. Desculpe.

A morena saiu deixando a empregada atordoada para trás. E so quando deixou a mansão percebeu que estava na casa de Uchiha Sasuke. Ai Meu Deus...

- eu transei com Sasuke... – um soluço se fez em sua garganta. – aquele desgraçado me embebedou para me levar para um banheiro frio e imundo e me comer. Filho duma puta – esbravejou a plenos pulmão em frente a mansão.

Era muita informação. Ela tinha tido a primeira vez bêbeda com Sasuke dentro de um banheiro. Aquilo definitivamente era um sonho.

Caindo em si, sentiu a vergonha tomar conta do seu rosto, ela tinha gritado no meio da rua sobre sua grande novidade. Esperava sinceramente que os Uchiha não tivesse em casa, só de imaginar que eles pudessem estar e tivessem ouvido seus gritos a morena saiu o mais rapidamente daquele bairo.

Desolada a garota andava até sua casa, e todos que via a olhava assustado pelo seu estado. No caminho de casa ela encontrou um orelhão publico e sem pensar ligou para a única pessoa que podia ajudar.

- Alô?

- I-Ino – segurou mais um soluço.

- Hinata? Onde você ta? Seu primo-gostoso já me ligou zilhões de vezes, ele disse que seu pai ta furioso que você sumiu, mas o...

- Ino – a voz embargada pelo choro fez à loira parar. Ela nem ao menos tinha ouvido sobre seu pai.

- o que foi Hinata? O que aconteceu? Fala.

- eu acordei na casa de Sasuke sem roupa, com uma poça de sangue nas minhas pernas e eu não me lembro de nada. – falou direta. Hinata encostou sua testa no vidro da cabine – eu terminei de acorda. O que eu faço?

Hinata ouviu um grito histérico de Ino.

- oh meu Deus, você perdeu a virgindade. – a voz da loira estava eufórica do outro lado.

- INO – esbravejou

- Oh meu Deus, e com o Sasuke.

- você não ta ajudando nada, e foi exatamente para isso que eu te liguei. Que inferno. – gritou a morena. – isso tudo eu já sei Ino, eu sou uma vadia louca que deu para o Sasuke. Ótimo. – se Ino estivesse na sua frente Hinata era capaz de mata-la tamanha era sua raiva.

- oh Hinata, desculpe. Onde você ta?

- não sei – murmurou sem ao menos se dar o trabalho de olhar para os lados.

- ok, vai pra casa que eu vou para lá. Tchau.

Assim que colocou o telefone no gancho Hinata se arrastou até em casa, onde teve a sorte de não encontrar ninguém. Assim que subiu no seu quarto, Ino mandou uma mensagem dizendo que estava na porta e não queria tocar a campainha. A morena desceu e silenciosamente subiu com a amiga até seu quarto.

Totalmente derrotada Hinata se sentou na sua cama e abaixou a cabeça. Enquanto Ino parou a sua frente sem ter o que falar.

- c-como você esta? – tentou a loira insegura.

- como eu estou? EU ESTOU SURTANDO. – esbravejou a morena se pondo de pé.

- shi, fala baixo Hinata, seu pai pode vim aqui e te ver nesse estado – disse a loira se referindo a suas roupas. – me conte tudo que você se lembra.

Depois de seu breve relatório que contava desde que acordou até o momento – o que era tudo que se lembrava. O silêncio caiu novamente.

- pense pelo lado positivo!

- qual?

- você não sentiu a dor, e eu posso te falar ela é bem forte.

- eu realmente preferia senti-la.

- não Hinata, olha, faça de conta que nunca aconteceu ok? E como se você tivesse o privilegio de pular a etapa da dor e quando você tiver realmente pronta para transar, vai ser maravilhosamente sem dor... logo você se muda e Sasuke nem vai se lembrar de você, talvez pela bebedeira ou talvez ... sei lá – Ino preferiu não dizer "_você foi só mais uma_" por medo de ferir o sentimento da amiga – não é tão ruim.

O silencio novamente dominou o ambiente e a loira se perguntou se ela tinha falado algo errado.

- o que esta pensando?

- se é agora que eu choro histericamente – a voz embargada da morena fez Ino querer chorar.

- não fica assim. Vai ficar tudo bem. – a loira se sentou na cama e puxou a morena para deitar em seu colo – mas talvez chorar ajude – e com carinho começou a alisar as madeixas da amiga, que aos poucos deixava suas lagrimas livres.

Talvez Ino tivesse certa. Ela poderia esquecer aquilo e pensar que ainda era virgem e com benefícios, já que não sentiria mais dor – só ela sabia o quanto Ino reclamou da sua primeira vez com Gaara – e com pouco de sorte ela nunca mais teria que olhar na cara de Sasuke. Bom, só na formatura.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>Oiiie pessoas felizes!<p>

Enfim, esta ai o começo dessa fic, espero realmente que goste.

Desculpe qualquer erro, sempre passa despercebida a pesar do cuidado.

A musica que Gaara-bebedo esta cantando é till the world ends da britney Spears.

Agradeço a todos pelo apoio. Torcendo para que goste. (yn)

OBS: sou péssima em fazer comedia. HAHAHAHA

Bom, não esqueça do **REVIEWS**...

Bye.

**PISCK :)**


End file.
